The Secret Days of Normalish Max
by DreamerGirl2245
Summary: Max is a quite nerd with a jerk big sister.  What will happen when every boy in town goes after her?  MIGGY!   I am a strong believer in MIGGY   Miggy not Fax wrote some of the story.  Please see her Maximum Ride therapy FFs.  -Maximum and Angel-
1. Chapter 1

**1**

Anne tucked her hair behind her ears and continued to stare off into space. "Maximum go and do something useful," she said twirling her auburn hair. Anne's life was about her hair. It was her pride and joy and she'd marry it if she could. _Like you're so useful, _I thought.

The only thing I really like to do is read but don't tell Anne I said that or she'd burn all my books if it was up to Anne I'd have like a million boyfriends a day. Really the only thing I think boys are good for is …well…nothing. I have a rule. _No boyfriends, no heartbreaks._

I went outside and hoisted myself into the tree that was in our front yard. Anne says it's improper for a girl to wear pants and climb trees but she's to old fashioned for my taste. I sat and watched the joggers, bikers, and occasional horse back rider come by. It was then I first saw him.

He was jogging and walked up our drive way. His hair was dirty blond and hung in his eyes. His eyes were bright blue. I recognized him from over hearing conversations of other girls. He's real name was Jeffery but some how he'd landed the name Iggy. Don't ask me how. He knocked on the front door and said something to quiet for me to hear to my dad. Dad nodded and Iggy left.

What the? Why was he at _my_ house? _**AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

Then my brain died. And I fell out of the tree.

**2**

Shaking the twigs and leaves out of my hair I went for the balcony that was connected to my room. I climbed into a tree and threw myself at the railing. _Do not attempt at home. _It had taken a lot of practice but I had finally figured out a way to get into the house other than the door. I needed this because sometimes when Anne's bored she locks me outside.


	2. Chapter 2

**1**

Anne tucked her hair behind her ears and continued to stare off into space. "Maximum go and do something useful," she said twirling her auburn hair. Anne's life was about her hair. It was her pride and joy and she'd marry it if she could. _Like you're so useful, _I thought.

The only thing I really like to do is read but don't tell Anne I said that or she'd burn all my books if it was up to Anne I'd have like a million boyfriends a day. Really the only thing I think boys are good for is …well…nothing. I have a rule. _No boyfriends, no heartbreaks._

I went outside and hoisted myself into the tree that was in our front yard. Anne says it's improper for a girl to wear pants and climb trees but she's to old fashioned for my taste. I sat and watched the joggers, bikers, and occasional horse back rider come by. It was then I first saw him.

He was jogging and walked up our drive way. His hair was dirty blond and hung in his eyes. His eyes were bright blue. I recognized him from over hearing conversations of other girls. He's real name was Jeffery but some how he'd landed the name Iggy. Don't ask me how. He knocked on the front door and said something to quiet for me to hear to my dad. Dad nodded and Iggy left.

What the? Why was he at _my_ house? _**AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

Then my brain died. And I fell out of the tree.

**2**

Shaking the twigs and leaves out of my hair I went for the balcony that was connected to my room. I climbed into a tree and threw myself at the railing. _Do not attempt at home. _It had taken a lot of practice but I had finally figured out a way to get into the house other than the door. I needed this because sometimes when Anne's bored she locks me outside.

The fifth time she did this was the first time I got over the railing and she almost had heart fail-ness, or something like that, when she saw me it was so funny. Any was I went in side and looked at my cell phone. I had one message from Fang his real name was Nick and wee had been friends for ever he was dating my other best friend Ella. The massage said _HAHA I took his cell phone -Ella_. I laughed out loud. Then the twins Angel and Gazzy (real names were Alie and Alex) came in and asked me if I would take them too the park and I said I would if Fang would come he could bring his twin brother and sister they were just a year older then Angel and Gazzy(There names were Ari and Maxine after me), and Ella could come if she was over there. So I called his house Ari Answered.

"Hello."

"Hey Ari."

"Max!"

"The one and only. Ask your brother if he wants to bring you guys to the park with me and Angel and Gazzy."

"Ok." I heard him yell to Fang and then he said."Fang said sure and we'd be there in 10."

"Ok see ya."

**( A.N. Take poll on my home page if you like my story. I'll update after 10 reviews maybe 5 if I have nothing diffrent to do.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**3 **

I walked through the living room were the phone was and then up the stairs. I went to Angel's room and helped her fix her hair. When I was done she made me make sure her shirt and pants matched she was in a light purple shirt, light washed jean shorts and white tennis shoes. Then I went to get dressed I put on my red school sprit tee shirt, black shorts and my white tennis shoes. My hair well I really tried to make it pretty but then I gave up and put it in a messy ponytail. I grabbed my backpack and ran down the stairs on my way I yelled for Angel and Gazzy to come on just as Fang honked from outside.

**ME: Sorry it's so short I'm just working on getting used to writing this stuff.**

**Iggy: And she doesn't own any of us.**

**ME: I might like you but I will kill you.**

**Iggy: HAHAHAHA YOU DON'T OWN US. Hey OW!**

**ME: haha see you**


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

So we had gone to the park and then my week had been like it always was reading a book and trying to stay unseen.

Till on Friday he decided to talk to her.

"Hey you're Max right?" asked a voice I didn't recognize.

"Max I am." I said putting down it was that boy Iggy. "Hey you like to read a lot right." He asked in a quite voice. "Ya why?" "I was think maybe we could hang out some maybe go get something to eat." "Like a date." "Ya how's tonight at 6?" "Ok see you then."

**A.N. I know its short but I like it. I'm thinking about changing this story the fax and giving Iggy another girl friend tell me what you think I get 5 vote for it I'll do it no matter what if I get 5 against it I won't.**


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

I came home after acting class and Fang walked up to me looking so happy it was scary so I said "OW! Your happy glow is blinding." He smiled he had been hoping I would ask. "You know M.G.?" he asked. M.G. was one of my best friend ever we did almost every thing together I was one of the only ones who know her real name was Mary Grace. **(A.N. Hahaha that's me) **so I said "Duh ya think!"

"I'm dating her." I was quite as I thought about this. M.G. and Fang M.G. and…. I started jumping up and down " FANG,FANG,FANG FANG, YOU GUY ARE SO PERFECT YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO GET TOGETHER AND GET OLD AND… Oh My God I'm turning into your sister." He was just smiling "Wait a second when did you get here?" I asked.

He laughed and rolled his eyes "Max, I'm here as much as you are I have a bedroom here."

"OH yeah." I said and then I went to get ready for my date.

**(A.N. I need ideas on what she's going to wear. I'll update when I get 5 reviews on this chapter. **

**1: What do you think of M.G.? I like her/Me ;) **

**2: I need 2 boy names can you give me some.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

No lie I'd been looking at my dresses for an hour I had **no freaken idea **what I was going to wear Fang chose that time to walk in.

"Call my sister."

"Oh Ya." I took the phone and called Nudge (her real name is Ninaliie) she picked up on the 1st ring.

"Hello?"

"Nudge!"

"Max! What is it?"

"Nudge get your fashion loving butt over to my house and help me find something to wear RIGHT NOW!"

The line went dead she was on the way I got ready for her to come by trying to clean my room but I stopped and remembered she had never seen my room clean anyway even thought most people think _Nerds'_ rooms are clean there not.

20 minutes after Nudge got there I was wearing the same thing I had been wearing to school witch was a plain purple tee with black skinny jeans, what can I say I'm a_ hot_ nerd, and a jean jacket with flip-flops the only new thing was the I was wearing black eye shadow and eye liner with hot pick lip stick.

"Thanks Nudge." I said happily

"Your welcome."

And I went outside were Iggy had pulled up.

**A.N. Ok I know your going to hate me…..**

**Fang: No one can hate you.**

**Me: Thanks. Anyway but since I didn't get 5 reviews for the last chapter I'm going to take something away from you… A CHARTER'S LIFE (Laughs Evilly) No not really Fang you tell them what they get.**

**Fang: She's going to skip the date.**

**Me: This time I **_**really**_** want 5 reviews so by tomorrow at 6:00 if I have all 5 I'll only skip that night if I have 4….. I'm bored Miggy not Fax you tell them.**

**Miggy not Fax: If she gets 4 she'll skip a week if she gets 3 she'll skip 2 weeks if she gets 2 she'll skip 3 weeks.**

**All: ****AND IF WE ONLY GET 1 WE WILL SKIP A MONTH.**** (They all laugh evilly.) **


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N. **

**Me: Well I'm just skipping the date sorry this took so long blame Fang (glares at him) I finished Fang this morning.**

**Fang: Hey I said I was sorry.**

**7 (I think)**

**Max's point of view**

WOW! That was the best time ever it was so fun.

"SO did you have fun?" Fang asked me when I walked in.

"Yep…BYE" and I walked upstairs **(A.N. Sorry this is going to be short.)**And went to sleep

**Iggy's point of view **

That was so fun. I thought as I drove home. I really liked her. I called my best friend Blake** (A.N. RANDOM)**he didn't pick up so I left a message

"Your right I do like her."


	8. Chapter 8

O.K. I'm stuck if anyone has any ideas please tell me the first 2 people if your ideas are good I will use then in at least 1 of my stories that is how much I need ideas if you have good ideas you will get 5 cookies if they bad you will get 1 if you review liking it you will get 4 if you don't like it and ell me you will get 1


	9. Chapter 9

O.K. so Miggy not Fax and other people I need your ideas I don't have any so far also in a week I will change my name to the thing I put at the end of this. If I don't have an Idea in a week I will delete this story.

~Dreamer Girl~


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys It's me. Sorry I haven't been updating as much as I should. Please don't hate me. I got really caught up in another story and I've had projects to do. Just know that I'll be update at least once every two weeks as soon as I get over a huge heartbreak I had today. But you don't want to here my problems. Just know this story will be updated a lot more now.**

**~MaXiMuM rIdE 22~**


End file.
